Vehicle sunroofs are well known in the art. The drive system for some sunroofs incorporates a spiral cable and a worm gear. In some cases, such drive systems involve a relatively large number of components. Additionally the components that make up a drive system for a certain size of sunroof are typically not all able to be used for the drive system of a different size of sunroof. For example, the spiral cables may have unique lengths for each size of sunroof produced by a sunroof drive system manufacturer. There is little standardization on sunroof dimensions; each make and model of vehicle typically has a sunroof having unique dimensions. As a result, a sunroof drive system manufacturer may keep a large number of different inventory items in stock in order to be ready to manufacture sunroof assemblies on tight production schedules for a range of models of vehicle. The large number of inventory items ties up money and complicates production. Furthermore, the large number of parts that are involved in manufacturing the sunroof drive assembly can reduce the reliability of the assembly. It would be advantageous to provide a sunroof drive assembly that at least partially addresses one or more the above problems.